


Escape Rope

by awfuloffal, huevoplatano



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bondage, Captivity, Isolation, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Yandere, but not sexual yet., i mean its sexual but the bondage part isnt, the stairs cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuloffal/pseuds/awfuloffal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/huevoplatano/pseuds/huevoplatano
Summary: Leon's had enough of watching Hop waste his days away at the Pokemon Lab, so he decides to take things into his own hands. Whisking his brother away on a long "vacation" to the far off region of Sinnoh, Leon has a plan to own his baby brother, no matter how much Hop fights back.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	Escape Rope

**Author's Note:**

> this is an rp between @hopsoncocks and @leonloveshop !! were in it together now. rip.

Leon’s kept an eye on Hop ever since his failure in the finals. His brother was seemingly happy with his new life as a professor's assistant, but Leon knew better. Leon could see the papers piling up, the deadlines weighing on the poor boys shoulders heavier and heavier. It was too much for him, but poor Hop would never admit it. Hop was doomed to fail this as well, and even he knew it.

Leon sighed in relief as he put the final touches on his master plan. A year long vacation for the master of the Battle Tower, accompanied by his younger brother. Sonia had a copy of Hop’s resignation, the twins had going away letters, their Mum had a heartfelt goodbye- all manufactured by Leon of course. 

Hop slept peacefully, more drugged up than a rampaging Tauros. It was a long plane ride on his personal jet- small and bought for this exact purpose- but Hop slept the whole way through. Leon hummed a cheery tune as he tested the rope tying him to the bed, and sat back in his armchair with a tired sigh. 

It was hard work, vanishing your brother from a whole region and sneaking him into a different one undetected. But it was worth it. Hop would find his place here, in Leon’s bed, under Leon’s eyes.

The surface below him was comfortable, that much was obvious, but upon waking up, And even though he was groggy as hell, Hop was aware he wasn’t in his bedroom. Just what had happened, he could not say, but it was apparent when he tried to move his arms that he was restrained. 

Panic began to settle down into his stomach when, as he came to more and more, he realized he was tied down to a bed. Just whose bed it was, Hop had no idea, but grew more terrified by the moment. While the room looked like any other bedroom, even luxurious to a degree, Hop was in an unfamiliar place, and the thought he had been kidnapped crossed his mind. 

Maybe it was a bad idea, but he called out, “H-hello?” in as strong a voice as he could muster, which wasn’t much at all. His kidnapper had to be nearby, though Hop rationalized with himself he had no enemies, no bad relationships with anyone he could think of, so why would anyone want to kidnap him?

Leon was in the house's small kitchen, trying to whip up the regional sweet of Poffins when he heard Hop’s strained voice. He peeks his head into the single bedroom, predatory golden eyes falling onto the young boy. “Oh good, you’re finally awake.” Leon says, wiping his hands off as he strides into the room. “I know this is a lot to take on at once Hopscotch. But it’s for the best.”

Leon sits on the edge of the bed, casting a pitying glance over his brothers restrained body. “Hop, you couldn’t make it as a trainer. You couldn’t make it as a professor either. “ He states these like facts, knowing it’s pouring salt in the wound by this point. “I know what you’re supposed to be doing, and that’s why you’re here.”

Here was a small house off any routes and far away from any towns in the Sinnoh region. Leon had a deal with the Champion here. “We’re not in Galar anymore. You quit your job as Sonias assistant. You said goodbye to all your friends. Mum will let me do whatever I want with you. This is your life now Hop.”

“L-Lee?” Hop’s voice waned as he looked up at his brother, terror beginning to seep down into his stomach. Again, he pulled at his restraints, but to no avail. “This doesn’t make any sense! Why are you doing this?” Surely his brother hadn’t been the one to do this? It had to be blackmail, or some kind of deal with someone else. Leon would never do something like this to Hop. 

It was easier to say that to himself. Even as he lay there, staring up into Leon’s daunting face, Hop never remembered a time his brother looked...scary. Hop could never say Leon was terrifying, but here he was, beginning to shake in his binds, sweat pooling on his forehead while he could feel his heart thumping in his chest until it was painful. 

“Please...” Even his voice was small, laced with horror as he only wished Leon would untie him and they could talk this out. “Lee—untie me, please.”

Leon uses his thumb to clean Hops forehead of a few loose strands of hair. “No. This is your life, from now until I say so.” He presses a kiss to Hops clear forehead. “You’ll eat, sleep, talk, fuck, as I say so. I’ll take care of you, Hopscotch.” 

Leon sighed as he looked over Hops trembling body, sliding his hand over his brothers naked flesh. “Are you cold? We’re in a new region- Sinnoh. It’s a lot colder here than Galar.” Leon stares down at Hop. He’d have to learn to ask for what he wanted, not that Leon would let him freeze to death of course, but he couldn’t be comfortable.

“Lee.” Hop swallows, fresh sweat pricking his forehead as he darts his gaze back and forth from Leon to the door. “What the fuck are you talking about? This is insane!” Surely, Hop wasn’t having some drug induced nightmare, was he? Why was his brother saying all these crazy things? Just yesterday they were talking and laughing like normal, but—

His eyes trail back up to Leon who looked over him. But now...Leon looked so menacing, and Hop found himself shrinking back against the bed with every word he spoke, every movement his brother made. 

“I’m not—!” Hop tried to quell the tremors in his voice but it was so hard. “I’m not cold, I just want you to untie me! This isn’t funny, Lee. You’re freaking me out.”

Leon tilted his head to the side. “Come on Hip-Hop. It’s still me, your Lee. I always know the best for you, right?” He smiles. “Hop you know your life sucked. It was obvious to everyone, and it was so sad.”

“I didn’t want to see my baby brother waste his life doing something he’s not supposed to, so I took it into my own hands.” Leon patted him on the hip. “You were always meant to be mine Hop, under me, after me. I know it, Mum knew it. Your friends knew it.” Leon looks down at him lovingly. “Here you’re safe, from yourself and all your silly dreams.”

Hop shivered under his touch, not necessarily from the cold, but he can’t bring himself to look at his face anymore. “You really—“ He cuts himself off. He can’t say it. 

Leon really had kidnapped him. This had to be some sick joke, right? Never would his brother, his Lee, never would Leon do this to him. 

“What...” He swallowed, feeling his heart beat harder with every second that passed. “Lee, what are you going to do?” He wouldn’t...Leon wouldn’t hurt him, would he?

Finally, Hop had accepted the situation. 

“I’m going to mold you into whatever I want.” He plays with a lock of Hops hair. “Brother, slave, bedwarmer, lover...” He chuckles a little. “It’s just you and me now Hop. From now on out.”

There was no use sugar coating it. Leon wanted his brother, so he would take his brother. In a way he had literally taken his brother already, taken him far away. Leon was excited for everything he had planned, all the little ways he had planned to get Hop to love him.

Hop flinched away when his brother touched him, his face flushing at the contact. Any other time, he would be melting under Leon’s touch, so happy to receive his attention, but now that touch felt stinging. 

“If this is your idea of a joke, it’s NOT funny, Lee!” He struggled against the binds, trying to no avail to pull away from them where he could at least sit up. No matter how hard he pulled, he only chafed his skin, rubbing it raw and making him cringe at the feeling, but he looked back at Leon, still not able to believe this was the same person he’d just spoken to yesterday. 

“Who put you up to this? Is this your idea of a joke?” He wanted answers NOW.

Leon’s smile slowly falls, eyebrows narrowing into a look of disappointment, like one would look at a disobeying Pokémon.

“Don’t raise your voice at me Hop.” There’s an unspoken threat in his voice. “There is no joke here baby. No one put me up to this. No one’s going to come and save you. You’re mine, I’m going to do whatever I want to you, and you’ll learn to love it.” 

Leon stands up suddenly, turning away for the door. “Maybe you need some time alone.” He slams the door behind him.

“Lee, wait!” Hop’s call fell on deaf ears when the door slammed shut, and he was left to himself. Panic began to settle down into his stomach, as he had tried this entire time to rationalize with himself why his big brother would do something like this to him. Blackmail? Money? Nothing that came to mind seemed to make any sense. 

It just didn’t add up why Leon would kidnap him, take him to a different region and tie him to a bed like this. Or maybe—Hop swallowed, his throat feeling tight at the thought of it. Maybe Leon was some kind of closet pervert and was choosing now to act on his sick desires. Hop shook his head to himself. No, Leon wasn’t like that. His brother would never do...this to him. Whatever ‘this’ even meant. Hop tried not to think of thoughts like that, and instead focused his attention on his bindings. 

Leon wasn’t that great at tying knots, as these seemed like more a temporary hold than anything, and despite Hop pulling against them, he wasn’t having much luck. Ugh, this was annoying, but he wasn’t about to give up. If Leon was going to leave him here all to his lonesome, leave him here without even giving him the decency of untying him, then dammit, Hop was just going to have to get out of this himself. 

It felt like hours he lay there, fumbling with the knots, pulling, yanking, chafing his wrists, but he managed to loosen the bindings on his left wrist after what felt like hours, his arm sore as fuck when he finally released himself, and he couldn’t help the wave of nausea that pooled down in his stomach at the sight of the red marks on his wrist.

They were rubbed raw, bruised and he could even see minor bloody scratches from all his fumbling around. Well, that didn’t matter now. Whether this was some kind of sick prank or not, Hop didn’t intend to stick around here to find out. Gathering his courage, he stood from the bed, trying to be as quiet as he could as he tiptoed toward the bedroom door. He twisted the handle, surprised it isn’t locked, but why would it be if Leon hadn’t expected him to escape on his own? Not wasting this opportunity, Hop made absolutely sure he couldn’t hear any movement from Leon on the other side, hoping maybe he had left the house entirely before he slowly pushed the door open.

As Leon let the door slam shut behind him he leaned back against it and sighed. That... could have gone better. Hop hasn’t fully accepted his situation yet, which was understandable but annoying.

Leon paced around the house, checking and double checking all the locks and bolts on the outside doors. He kept the main key around his neck, nowhere near where Hop could get it. His brother was trapped in this house, no matter how loosely he tied those knots.

Hop would try to escape- Leon knew he would be desperate enough to tear his poor wrists apart trying to get out of the rough rope. 

And if he didn’t- there might just be hope for him after all.

Leon hummed to himself as he cooked dinner, his favorite. When Hop worked with him a little he could have some of his favorite foods too. They had a double story house together now, like a real married couple. Two bedrooms- Leon only intended to use the one.

Footsteps from upstairs. Leon perked his ear up, listening intently. Technically he hadn’t told Hop to stay- and it wouldn’t be good for his image to punish the boy on his first day of his new life. The stairs creak and Lean feels a smile crawl across his face. 

“Just in time for dinner Hop!” He calls out.

Hop froze when he heard Leon’s voice, like a deerling in headlights, his hand clutched onto the banister, and he pondered for a moment if he should turn back around and go back in the room, but. What would the point in that be? 

Desperate for some means of escape, Hop looked around in every direction, seeing windows, but also knowing he wouldn’t get very far with a broken leg if he decided to leap from one. He doubted Leon would let him off the hook that easily. 

Hop grumbled to himself. This was so fucked up. Why was he scared of his brother in the first place? This was still Leon. This was still his brother he thought the world of, so surely he might be able to talk this out with him? 

Letting out a sigh, Hop gripped the banister once more, swallowing down his nerves before he crept the rest of the way downstairs, dipping around the corner and spotting his brother in the kitchen.

Leon smiled brightly at his brother, swooping in to give the trembling boy a kiss on his forehead. “I see you got out of your restraints.” His smile takes on a harder edge. “Next time I’ll have to punish you for that, okay baby?” He boops Hop on the nose playfully. 

He turns around, back to dinner. “I made spicy apple curry!” He says. “I know you can’t handle spicy food that well- I made yours a little milder. Not by much.”

He plates the dish, turning back around to see Hop still standing. “Sit.” He nods at the table. Hop doesn’t move. 

Leon’s friendly facade drops. “Sit.”

Hop tenses, not liking how Leon’s tone shifted so suddenly, but also trying not to let the way he called him ‘baby’ make him nauseous. This was...banter. Light-hearted banter. That’s right. 

Gulping, trying not to show he was nervous, Hop obeyed, pulling back a chair and seating himself at the table as he was served his food. All they were doing was having a nice dinner together. That’s all this was. Dinner time with his big brother. Right. Nothing wrong with that. 

But the way Leon had threatened him with ‘punishment’ was weighing on his mind, and no matter how hard Hop tried to tell himself this was all a joke, Leon had done some pretty crazy things in his life, though nothing this crazy, he picked up his spoon and took a mouthful, trying not to show his distaste for how spicy it was. Leon was right. It was too much for him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to complain about it right now. 

Not with Leon looking at him like Hop himself was the main course. 

Trying to put thoughts like that in the back of his head, he nervously opened his mouth. “Um—i-it’s good, Lee.” His cheeks gushed, feeling awkward as he said so. This was the most uncomfortable he’d ever felt eating dinner with his brother before.

Leon smiled brightly, finally digging into his own plate after Hops tried his. 

“I’m glad you like it Hop.” He tilts his head, eyes trailing over Hop’s body. “This time we have together will be fun, I’ll be doing all the cooking until you can be trusted in the kitchen.” He wags his fork at Hop. “Maybe something other than curry eventually. Some scones sound nice.” 

Leon sighs lovingly, leaning his head on his fist as he gazed into Hops eyes. “Isn’t this nice Hop? Just us. I know Mum always made you feel like shit. You don’t have to worry about her anymore. You don’t have to worry about anything anymore. The sooner you give in, the happier you’ll be, love.”

Well...Leon wasn’t lying. It was no secret Hop didn’t always get much attention back at home from Mum, but— He gritted his teeth, trying to think rationally about this. The things Leon was saying, the way he was acting, it was making him uncomfortable, especially every time he looked up and saw his older brother looking at him like he was a piece of meat about to be devoured, but Hop tried not to think about it.

“Um...” He tried to force the conversation to come out. Something—anything normal to give him some sense of comfort right now, because holy hell was he about as uncomfortable as he had ever been. “S-so, why Sinnoh?” Sweat prickled his forehead, the food in his mouth no longer holding any kind of flavor for him to focus on instead. The look in Leon’s eyes was just too distracting, and the way he called him ‘baby’ and ‘love’—Hop tried to ignore that undertones in those words alone. “It’s cold here, yeah?”

“It’s a wasteland of a region. Up here there’s no one but religious freaks and people who know to keep their heads down.” Leon sighs, but perks up as Hop continues to talk to him. “Yeah, it can get pretty cold but, I think I prefer you naked for now. You’ll have to earn your clothes back.” Leon stands up, taking his plate and Hops with him. “Oh- you were done right?” He looks back and smiles as he dumps it in the sink. 

“So Hop.” He sits himself back down. “What do you plan to do now? Before I tie you back to the bed of course. I have some ideas of course~” He purrs. “But I don’t want to scare you. Yet.” He bites at the air in a flirtatious threat.

Earn his...clothes back? Hop was sweating for sure now, and he no longer feels hungry. His head is light like he might pass out and he knows he couldn’t have possibly heard that right. 

“L-Lee...” Suddenly that name tastes bitter on his tongue, but Hop tries to bite it down. “I don’t know what you’re planning to do, or what you want from me, but—“ He lifts his head to look his brother in the eye. “Whatever you’re thinking of doing, y-you don’t have to do this.” His instincts are telling him to get up and run, and it’s then that he’s sweating in his chair, fingers grasping at the fabric of his pants to squeeze as he’s starting to shake, and he notices Leon has a rather large key wrapped around his neck. What on earth was that about, he couldn’t help to wonder, even in this situation, but he has half a mind to stand right now and get the fuck out of here. 

No matter how cold, how much of a wasteland Leon says this place is, Hop knows if his brother does anything drastic, he’s going to run like hell if he has to. But that whole tying him back to the bed thing did not sit well with him at all, and despite his shaking, the cold sweat picking at his skin, Hop braves to continue looking Leon in the eye. 

“Lee, I’m sorry. Don’t tie me back to the bed like that. What do you want from me?”

Lee growls low in his throat. “That’s a loaded question Hopscotch. Are you sure you really want to know?”

He stalks towards Hop, eyes full of malicious intent. “I want you Hop. Your heart, your mind, your body. And sooner or later you’ll realize you have no choice and give in.” 

He snaps back to his happy face. “As for right now... how about giving your brother a big kiss? And we don’t have to tie you up again tonight, huh?”

Hop tenses, not liking the look on his brother’s face at all, but especially not his counteroffer. All he had to do was kiss him? The thought disgusted him, and he couldn’t even fathom where these odd requests from his brother were coming from. Had he always felt this way about Hop? Had he always looked at him like this?

The thought alone was enough to make him want to throw up the curry he’d just eaten, but he was so numb right now from everything that was happening, Hop was overwhelmed, the only thing on his mind being to get the hell away from here. Maybe if he made a run for the door, he could get away, as he knew he couldn’t overpower Leon. His brother wasn’t just bigger than him, but stronger. There wasn’t workout equipment strewn about his room for nothing. 

Hop knew he was at a disadvantage, but he also didn’t want to kiss him either. Was Leon insane? Did he really expect Hop to just—give in to his fucked up demands like this? He was stupid if he thought Hop was just going to go along with this quietly. And really, this was still Leon.

...right? 

He didn’t have to fear his brother hurting him for any reason. Hop swallowed, trying to reason with himself. That’s right. Leon wouldn’t hurt him. Not intentionally anyway.

Ignoring his demands, Hop instead stood from the table, trying to hide the fact his hands were shaking and he had broken out into a cold sweat long ago. He tried to feign a smile to his big brother. “Wh-why don’t we go sightseeing? I’ve never been to Sinnoh before.” Again, he tried to smile, but all he ended up doing was cringing instead, hoping Leon hadn’t noticed how forced he was trying to play at being nonchalant. Even Hop could tell he was fucking this up. “O-or how about a tour of the house?” His voice was shaking, rattled with nerves as he awaited his brother’s response.

Leon watched Hops pathetic attempts at small talk, smiling like a dope. He really did love his brother, even if he was going to be such a Skitty this whole time.

“Of course I’ll take you on a tour of the house darling~!” Leon swoops Hop into a bridal carry, totally unaffected by the boys' struggles. “This here is the kitchen, where I’ll be cooking our meals. You gotta eat down here today because you were naughty and tried to escape, but I’ll let it slide! From now on I’ll feed you from the bed.” 

“Over here is the living room-“ A simple room, set up bare bones style with a couch and a TV. “You can come down here when you’ve been a good boy, doesn’t that sound fun?”

Leon opens the next door. “Bathrooms- nothing fun there. Just in case you’re thinking this’ll be your chance to escape-don’t. I have no problem holding my brothers little prick while he pees if I have to.” He presses an invasive kiss to Hops neck. “We can even take baths together! Just like when we were little, right Hop?”

Upstairs is next. “There’s my office-“ which was actually the second bedroom-“ and here’s our bedroom!” Leon says excitedly. “It’s not much, but it’s all we need.” Leon opens the door to the bedroom, locking it behind him before letting Hop down. “Haha.. technically it’s our marriage night Hop...” He turns his predatory golden eyes onto his younger brother. “And what sort of husband would I be if I didn’t make sure my little wife was properly cared for~?”

In the closet is a length of chain, each one ending in a thick leather cuff. Leon pulls them out slowly, running his fingers over the leather before looking back at Hop.

Hop couldn’t keep up with everything happening at once like this, but the moment Leon produced a chain with a strap from his closet, all the blood drained from Hop’s face. Without meaning to, he took a step back, hitting the edge of the bed with his knees and almost toppling over backwards. That would have been a horrible position to put himself in, where Leon could hold him to the bed, but he was having a hard time trying to be mindful with everything happening around him. 

“Lee, you’re...” Crazy. But, he couldn’t say that. Not with Leon looking at him that way, clutching onto that chain and cuff, and it was no mystery what he planned to do with that, but Hop began to shake again, trying not to think about it. There was no telling what his brother might do to him if he angered him right now, and even though Hop tried to tell himself over and over this was still the same Leon he grew up with, that look in his eyes was undeniably lust and not brotherly affection.

His throat tightened as he tried to fight for something to say, something to talk Leon into letting him go. “L-Lee—“ And dammit if his voice would just stop quivering for a second where he didn’t sound so scared. “C-can’t we talk this out? I-I don’t know what you’re planning-“ Though he had a very good idea of what, Hop didn’t want to think of it. “But—you—I mean—you don’t have to do this.” Nausea reared into his stomach and Hop thought he might throw up right then and there, but he stood strong, trying his hardest not to freak out, though he had already passed that bridge long ago. “It’s not worth it, Lee. W-we can talk this out. I-I’ll go back home and—and we can—I mean, you can—“ Despite his efforts, Hop knew he wasn’t making any sense, as the crawling hysteria was starting to become prevalent in his voice, but he couldn’t for the life of him say anything coherent so that Leon wouldn’t do this. 

He swallowed, looking up and trying to face his brother head on, but he was scared and he knew that Leon knew he was scared. 

“Lee, don’t do this. Please. I’m scared.”

Leon could only bite his lip. Hop looked too cute, shaking and stumbling over his words. It made Leon want to eat the boy up. Hop was so scared, as he should be, Leon wasn’t exactly putting him in an easy position.

Leon hummed, thinking over whether he should let the boy calm down or push him further. He’d been acting exactly as he’d predicted so far- maybe indulging himself a little wouldn’t damage the boys psyche too much. Besides, the earlier he can settle the boy into his new life the better right?

Leon jumps on Hop to quickly for the boy to react, holding him down with his legs on either side of the boys waist as he wrestles Hops flailing limbs into their restraints. 

“I know I don’t have to do this Hop, I want to.” He chuckles. “And eventually you’ll want it too.” When his work is done he pulls off, falling onto the other side of the bed and looking over Hops trembling form lovingly. 

“I know what you’re scared about Hopscotch, and I won’t make you do that so early in our relationship. You’re not some easy slut after all. But...” Leon traces the fingers of his left hand lightly over Hops chest, his right going to undo his pants with a deafening ziiippp. 

He laughs at Hops obvious discomfort. “Aw come on Hop, I’ve been thinking about you while I touch myself for years- it’s just now you know about it.”

There was no way—just no way that Hop was hearing all this right. This had to be some fucked up nightmare. Maybe he got food poisoning and he was delirious, dreaming up horrifying scenarios like this while in his feverish stupor. But, this couldn’t have been real. 

As Leon wrestled him down, cuffing his wrists together into their restrains, Hop’s voice finally bubbled out of his throat in a slew of horrifying sounds. He couldn’t help it when it came crawling out like some horrible poison, “LEE! LEE, DON’T, PLEASE!” And there were tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he could feel his brother pressing down on him, holding him down with his weight alone, Hop’s arms held above his head where he couldn’t push him off. “PLEASE, LEE!” His voice was high-pitched with terror, Hop mortified by these confessions Leon was spilling on him. 

Was this really the same person? 

Leon said he touched himself to Hop for years—but. Were all those moments he spent with him not the innocent rendezvous Hop thought they were? Was Leon looking at him with lust in his eyes this entire time, even when Hop had been younger? The nausea only reared back full force as Hop had the passing thought that his brother had been masturbating to him even as a young boy. 

This was sick. And it didn’t matter if Leon was doing this because of blackmail, or his own accord, but Hop couldn’t just lie here and do nothing. His screams and pleads were doing no good, so he reared his leg back the instant he felt Leon press his crotch against him, and he kicked out as hard as he could into his chest. “GET OFF ME!”

Leon collapses into himself with a moan, his hand squeezing around his dick. “Fuck- yes Hop.” He pants. “You wanna get angry? I’ll take whatever you give me, baby boy.” 

Leon strokes himself faster, precum spilling from his tip. “Ahaha... doesn’t matter if you kick me, everything you do only gets me harder Hop.” His breath catches. “Y-you wanna be on top? I’d let you fuck me- after you’ve calmed down a bit, my love.” Leon forces himself in between Hops legs, pressing their foreheads together so he can gaze into his brothers eyes.

Precum leaks onto Hops chest as Leon strokes himself, fast and hard to chase his release. He only planned on getting off quietly by his brothers side- but a little bit of scare tactics never hurt anyone. 

Leon catches Hops eyes darting down to his hard cock in fear and he moans unabashedly. “Yeah Hopscotch- look at your big brother's cock. All hard and wet for you, I’m gonna fucking- make love to you like it’s our wedding night- and it is, every night is our wedding night from now on little brother- and you’ll fucking love it.”

He cums with a strangled cry, spilling onto Hops heaving chest. Leon nearly falls over in exhaustion, breathing heavily. He kisses Hop gently on the side of his head. “That was nice Hop. Thank you.” He says sweetly. “But next time- I will tie your legs down too.”

Hop breathes hard, looking off to the side so that he doesn’t have to look at the mess his brother has made on him. The threat didn’t set well with him at all, and he backtracks, trying to calm himself down long enough to form a coherent thought. “L-Lee, I’m sorry, don’t tie me down.” He isn’t sure what else he could possibly say to his brother right now. Begging and pleading didn’t work, and trying to fight only seemed to worsen Leon’s lust—just when did his older brother become so lustful like this? Nothing was making any sense to Hop, and he tried to focus on breathing, still trying to rationalize with himself that this wasn’t really the Leon he’d grown up with. Someone was making him do this, say these things to him. 

Leon would never do this to him. 

“I’m sorry I kicked you. I-I won’t do it again, I swear.” His throat is tight, his voice, though trying his hardest to sound genuine, fell flat and came out a shaky mess. “P-please, Lee. D-don’t—whatever you’re thinking of doing—“ Hop couldn’t even bring himself to finish that sentence. He knew damn well if Leon was going to come this far, he probably had the intention to fuck him, and Hop didn’t know how in the absolute fuck he was going to deal with that if Leon actually fucked him right now. “I-I’m sorry. Lee, please.” It was all he could do, as pathetic as he felt, as scared as he was, all Hop could do was plead and hoped his brother would see how fucked up this was and stop.

“I accept your apology Hop! But don’t worry, I’ll always forgive you.” He nuzzles into Hops side, wrapping his arms around his younger brother. “I love you Hop. So much. It’s... overwhelming sometimes. So much so that it was all I could think about.”

Leon positions them so that he’s whispering directly in Hops ear, holding his head so that the younger boy can’t pull away. “You’re all I can think about Hop. Every day, every night- I worried about you. What you were doing, how you were feeling, who you were seeing-” His grip tightens. “It drove me crazy- as I sure you can tell. But now I don’t have to worry about you anymore. You’re here, with me, safe and sound.”

He forces their bodies closer together until there’s no room left between them. “My little brother. My love. My heart and soul.”

Hop tries not to cringe at the feeling of his brother wrapped around him like this. It’s close, way too close, and despite what Leon had just done to him, it felt way more intimate somehow, and against his will, Hop tenses, leaning his head in the opposite direction as Leon nuzzles him. 

It’s warm, and Leon is warm, but at the same time, a warmth like that wasn’t something Hop could feel comfort from, and he swallows. 

“L-Lee? C-can you untie me, please? I’m tired.” The effects of the drug had worn off long ago, but Hop still felt exhausted. Everything that had happened was so overwhelming, he just wanted to go to sleep and start fresh tomorrow. Maybe then he’d wake up from this fucked up nightmare too and Leon would be back to normal.

Leon scoffs, beginning to get agitated. “I gave you a choice before Hop, and you ignored me. Do you really deserve a second chance?” He fixes Hop with a cold glare. “You haven’t exactly been good to me so far, and I own you.”

Leon sighs, unable to stay mad at Hop for long. “I’ll let you go make your choice Hop. Kiss your big brother, and I’ll take the chains off.”

Hop freezes, but opens his mouth, “N—“ but he cuts himself off. Would that really be a bad thing to do? He sat there, weighing his options. He could give in and kiss Leon, as much as he didn’t want to, but if he remained defiant, then he would be forced to sleep in bindings and he didn’t want to think of the pain he’d be in tomorrow if the circulation in his arms got cut off. It was a hassle, a long winded attempt at defiance, only to met with more pain on his end. 

So really, was kissing him that big of a deal? 

Hop’s face gushed red. Yes. Yes, it absolutely was, but he had to bite down the disgust he felt, eyes trailing off to the side as Leon awaited his response. It didn’t mean anything. It’s not like Hop was going out of his way to do this. It was bargaining. He was just bargaining with his brother. Ugh, this was fucked up, but Hop swallowed. It was either this, or stay tied up all night, and he didn’t want that. 

“O-okay...” His throat tightened. “I’ll kiss you...”

Leon giggles in excitement, releasing Hop to let the boy move freely. Truly he was just like a schoolgirl with a crush. 

Hop’s nervous face- Leon conveniently ignored the disgust there- was adorable and Leon watched him carefully as the younger brother pressed a chaste kiss to his lips- but Leon wasn’t going to let him go with that. As soon as he feels Hops plush lips against his he grabs for the back of Hops neck, forcing their mouths together even further as he slots his tongue into Hops unwilling mouth with his thumb between Hops teeth so he can’t bite down. Leon moans freely into Hops mouth, licking his teeth and tongue as the boy convulses around him, trying to pull away.

When Leon finally lets him free he pulls back, panting heavily. “Ah- fuck Hop, you trying to get me worked up again?” He jokes, biting Hop’s ear playfully. “You did good.” He says in a low voice. “Good boys deserve treats.”

Leon uncuffs him, but keeps the chains up at the head of the bed just in case. He pulls back the covers of the bed, settling in for the night. “Goodnight Hopscotch.” He yawns. “I love you. Never forget that.”

Hop’s face is on fire, and he has to bury down the urge to wipe his face. He doesn’t know how mad Leon would get at him if he did that in front of him, so he restrains himself. The covers are pulled away, and he awkwardly climbs in next to his brother. He wanted to tell him he loved him too, but...Hop isn’t sure how earnest he could say that right now. It would just be forced, like everything else he had done tonight. 

But, for now, he tried to ignore how Leon pressed up against his back once he was settled down on his side, his warmth enveloping him again, yet Hop shivered despite it. He could feel his brother’s breath on the nape of his neck, and it made his skin crawl at the feeling of it. This was intimate, way too intimate, it was sick and wrong, but Hop closed his eyes, trying to ignore how Leon left absolutely nothing to the imagination as he pressed up against him, enough that Hop could feel his bulge dig into his bottom, and he swallowed.

It would be okay, he told himself. Tomorrow, he’d wake up, and this nightmare would be just that—a nightmare. Hop would talk Leon out of this craziness and everything would go back to normal. He nodded to himself. 

Right. Everything would be okay come tomorrow.

With thoughts like that buzzing in his head, Hop closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep as Leon breathed heavily behind him, his body heat enveloping him.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 comments and Raihan enters the chat


End file.
